Percabeth Moments
by luvtowrite21900
Summary: Basically, lots of Percabeth one-shots about Percy and Annabeth, from times of first meeting each other, until death, not in order though. Just read if you love Percabeth. WARNING: Lots of Fluff. And rated T, because I'm paranoid
1. A Day at the Beach

**AN: Hey guys, so I decided to start a Percabeth moments collection, and I'll update really often. I don't really have a goal to how many I'll make, but it will definitely be a lot. I hope you enjoy!**

**And sadly, I don't own PJO, RR does.**

Annabeth's POV

I shoved a beach towel into my bag, along with sunscreen, and some sandwiches, and then strolled off towards Percy's cabin.

We were going to do a full day at the beach together. We had done this many times before, but never when we were dating, so I was really excited. I remembered that first kiss, just a few days ago at the bottom of the lake. I was secretly hoping that maybe we could have another one of those today, at the bottom of the ocean. But, who knew? Seaweed Brain was unpredictable.

I halted at the front of Percy's cabin door, and knocked four times, then paused, then knocked twice, and then kicked the door. It was our secret code, so we knew when it was each other.

When know one answered, I rolled my eyes, and creaked the door open, the warm summery light, leaking in to the dark room, where a sleeping Percy lay on the bed.

I sighed. Ever since the Achilles curse, Percy had been asleep a lot more lately.

I strolled over to him, and studied him. His hair was messy, which I found cute, and his lips were chapped. I shook him. " Percy," I muttered, gently into his ear.

He didn't even move. I shook him. Then harder. " Percy, get up!" I said a lot louder. It was 11:30 already.

I decided I needed to try a different tactic. I grabbed the pillow from underneath his head, and whacked him with it. Then again. Then again. Gods, this was getting tiring. He just shifted to the right.

I gently stroked his Achilles spot, on his bare back, careful not to hurt him. He squirmed, I had learned he was ticklish there a few days ago. I kept stroking, but he just rolled on to his back.

I had one more hope. I pressed my lips to his, and his eyes shot open, and startled me with that gorgeous deep green. " Morning Wise Girl." Percy said, and pulled me down to lay next to him.

He smirked at me." You were awake the whole time, weren't you?" I said.

" Yep." Then, he jumped out of bed, and I found his swim trunks were already on, and he already had a bag packed.

" You idiot." Which was one of my ways to tell him I liked him.

" Love you too wise girl." My heart literally stopped beating in my chest. We'd kissed. Sure. Gotten together. But, he'd never told me he'd loved me.

Apparently, he realized that too, and turned a shade of pink, which was really cute." Uh . . . sorry," he told me," I was just-"

" I love you too Seaweed Brain." I cut him off. He smiled, and pulled me in to a kiss.

But, before his lips met mine, he grabbed me around my waist, and carried me, bridal style, out of his cabin, and towards the beach." Percy," I was laughing, and kicking him, knowing full out I wasn't hurting him," put me down.." But, I was actually really enjoying this.

It felt a bit awkward though, because he was touching my bare stomach, sort of. I was wearing a tankini. Grey, it matched my eyes.

I gazed into his, and he gazed at me, and momentarily halted. Then, he leaned down, and kissed me on the lips. The he got that dreamy smile on his face every time we kissed. I laughed," Oh, Seaweed Brain."

" Shut up," he said playfully, and started running us down to the beach again. I kept laughing all the way down.

He gently placed me in the sand, and layed out a green blanket he had packed. We sat on it, and I asked him," What do you want to do first?"

" Hm," he said, obviously pretending to think," How about, go in the water!" He was so predictable. Ok, even if just a few minutes ago I had said he was unpredictable.

" Oh, alright Percy." I started to run towards the water, when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist again. He was carrying me the same way as before.

" What is with you and carrying me today?" I asked.

" I don't know," he said after blushing. He sprinted straight into the water, with me still in his arms.

" Percy!" I screamed," I wanted to go in slowly, to get used to the temperature!" It was freezing. I was shivering.

" Oh, sorry. " he said with a smirk," I'll keep you warm," and I rested my head into his shoulder, getting warmth from him.

" Hey, Annabeth?"

" Yah."

" Is it ok, if I take you under, you know, to the bottom."

I smiled to myself, I knew what he really meant." I suppose so." I said, trying to hide how excited I was.

Then, he swam under, and formed an air bubble, keeping it around us as we sank down more and more.

" Déjà vu," I told Percy.

" Yah. And uh, you know I really do love you, right Wise girl?"

" And do you know how much I love you, Seaweed Brain?"

" How much."

" How about I show you," and I pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss, wishing it would never end.

I played with his hair with one hand, and stroked his Achilles spot with the other. He drew light circles on my back, sending shivers of pleasure up my spine. Gods of Olympus, this boy knew how to show a girl a good time.

**Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	2. The Cook off

**AN: I'm not running out of ideas or anything, but if you have any ideas, tell me! I'll write about it.**

**Sadly, I don't own PJO**

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I were studying in the living room of Sally's apartment. But, Sally was out with Paul.

" Annabeth?" Percy said my name today for the 456 times today.

" What, Seaweed Brain?" He was asking me questions like every two minutes; it was hard to concentrate on designing Olympus.

" Do you want to have dinner now?" Oh, finally, not another math question.

" Sure."

" Ok, I'll call you when dinners ready." He strolled off towards the kitchen. Wait a minute. A laugh choked up in my throat. Percy was _cooking? _

" Wait, Percy." He stopped, and quickly spun around.

" Yah?"

" How about you let me cook, you really need to uh, study." I told him. Confusion passed through his eyes. Then, he looked amused. His deep green eyes lightened a bit, and he smirked, cutely.

" You don't need to worry Wise Girl. I'm a great cook." And with that, he slid into the kitchen, ignoring my look.

" No, _I'm _a great cook, Seaweed Brain." It was true. After I had moved back in with my parents for a bit, I had cooked often. I was a talented chef.

He stared at me through the little window that you could serve food through," well, then, prove it."

" Ok," I told him, standing up, and dusting off my jeans from eraser shavings," I will." And marched proudly into the kitchen.

Percy just stared at me." What?"

" I wanted to cook too." I laughed at him.

" Well then, it's cook off!" and smiled.

" Ok, I accept the challenge, Wise Girl!" Percy said.

" And the loser has to . . ." I thought hard. What did the loser have to do?

" The loser has to go without kissing the other person for the whole day!" Percy exclaimed.

" You need two people to kiss," I told him.

" Oh, right."

" Seaweed Brain," I muttered.

" I've got it!" he said once more.

" What?"

" The loser gets a pie in the face!" Percy said.

" Were making dinner."

" Pizza pie!"

" Well, ok then Percy, you're on!"

And with that we started to cook. I decided to make pepperoni pizza, and Percy went for some weird Hawaiian thing.

I watched as he pulled out the ingredients. He was just so cute. With his gorgeous eyes, of course, surrounded by thick lashes. Slightly chapped lips, and that winning smile. There was also his hair, which fell into all the perfect spots, and hung low, almost enough to cover his eyes. He was one of a kind.

" Uh, Wise Girl?" Percy asked me, starting to blush awkwardly.

" Yah,"

" Why are you staring at me like that?" But he was smirking.

" I . . . uh, was looking at um, the, the p-pictures on the fridge!" I told him.

" Uhuh."

" Oh, just shut up Kelp head!"

Basically, we kept up arguing/flirting, as we cooked the pizza, and then went for another round of homework, while they cooked.

When I heard the oven ding, we pulled them out, and set them on the table, and cut them into slices.

Then, I realized something, and mentally face-palmed." Oh, Percy. How are we going to compete on the best pizza if theirs no judge!?"

" Oh, gods, your right!" he said, sitting down," I was really looking forward to pieing you in the face.

With that, I grabbed a slice of my pizza, and slapped it onto his face, and it just stuck there.

" Ammhabef." I heard from under it. I giggled. " Oh, foo awre so gowing to get it."

He grabbed me, and started tickling my waist. " Percy, Stop!" I told him. I kept laughing my head off, squirming around, not realizing what he was doing. Before I knew it, there was a some of Percy's Hawaiian Pizza on my face. I peeled it off. Percy had peeled mine off already.

When he saw that I was about to kill him, he took a bite, and said," Wow, Annabeth, you are a great cook!"

" You're just saying that!" I pointed out," Just because your scared of what I'll do!"

" No, seriously!"

I was thinking about whether or not to believe him. Instead, seeing a small pepperoni on the tip of his nose, I leaned in for a kiss, but instead, I sucked up the pepperoni, and swallowed it.

" Yep, I am a great cook!" I decided.

" Of course you are wise girl." And Percy pulled me in to a kiss.

**AN: What did you think? Review!**


	3. Disney World part one

**AN: Do you guys think I should have some of these be from Percy's POV? How about some of the moments throughout the series, from Annabeth's POV? Not in the Last Olympian though, if you want to read that, I'm writing the whole book from Annabeth's POV. I'm about thirty percent in at the moment, and excited to write more.**

**RR owns PJO**

Annabeth's POV

Today was the day! The whole camp is taking a trip to Disney world! I had gone on to the website, and checked it out, and there was so many parks. There was also water parks, and I was really excited to go there with Percy. They have the fastest water slide in America, and the biggest wave pool to!

There's many hotels, but were staying in the Pomeranian. It's like island themed, and had an awesome pool. There's torches lining the outside walkways, to the different buildings. Since there's lots more half-bloods now, after what Percy made the Gods promise, we rented out the entire building. I was really excited to see what would happen that night.

We took an airplane, after checking with Zeus of course, and arrived there at about 2:00. We had the rest of the day for fun!

Percy and I decided to go to Magic Kingdom, the original park, like Disney Land.

" So, Wise girl, what to do first," Percy asked flipping through some guidebook he had picked up. He probably could barely read it, and I smiled, glad I had done my research.

" How about the Thrill Ride of Love?"

" What?!"

" Kidding."

" Ok, good." Percy actually looked really relieved. I smiled.

" Let's start with Splash Mountain!" I really loved that ride. I had done it in Disney Land recently, and had been really excited when I learned they had it here too.

" Splash Mountain? What does that ride do?"

" You sit in this log boat, and it carries you slowly up the mountain, with small drops. Then, at the end, you go from the top of the mountain, down into the water, with a big splash. It's really fun."

" Ok." I noticed that he had looked more enthusiastic at the mention of water. I sighed.

We had to wait through this really long line, but it was worth it. We sat into the boat, and it bobbed. We took our seats in the front. " They take a picture of us during the drop, so don't do anything weird." He smirked. I probably shouldn't have said that.

We went through some minor drops, and watched some singing animals. I tensed, as we were a few feet away from the top of the mountain, about to fall.

" Scared," Percy whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around me.

" Shut up, Seaweed Brain." Then I remembered the picture. I tried to push Percy away as we fell, and landed with a big splash, but he had an iron grip.

I turned to him, and noticed he wasn't even wet. I scowled at him. He grinned back.

When we got off the ride, we looked at the TV screens that were playing the photos one by one. Then, came the one of our boat. Us, in the front, me accidently pushing Percy in the face because of the drop, and his arm around my shoulder, er neck. Behind us, the other people on the boat were looking at us weirdly.

Percy started to crack up. He bought the picture, earning us an odd look from the sales woman, and then went to do more rides.

After a few hours, we decided to go to a water park, and we decided that Blizzard Beach would be fun, it had more water slides.

We went on the racing one while sitting in tubes, against each other. He won, but he weighed more, so it made sense.

We also got thrown around a bit on this group-rafting ride. At one point, the boat went al the way up one side, and it happened to be right where I was sitting. A huge wav poured over me. There was no way the ride had done that. Ugh, Seaweed Brain, but at least he was letting himself get wet.

Finally, as we were taking the lift up again, Percy decided t would be a great idea to go on the fastest water slide in America. I stared at it in horror. It went from the tippy top of the manmade mountain, all the way to under ground, a straight drop. I remember the website saying it went 55 mph. No. Freaking. Way. Was I going on that thing. Plus, I couldn't do it with Percy; it only allowed one at a time. I was also worried it would pull my tankini off me. Just, I had to come up with an excuse.

" There's like a forty five minute wait, and the ride's like twenty seconds long." I said reassuringly.

" Aw, is Wise Girl scared?" Percy asked, whispering in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I scooted away from him," How many times do I have to tell you to shut up today?" I stared in to his deep green eyes. They were filled with amusement.

Suddenly the lift stopped. " Sorry about the minor difficulties, we'll have you moving again in a few minutes." Came over an unseen loud speaker. I groaned.

" Looks like it's just you and me," Percy said happily.

" Guess so," I responded. He grabbed me by my waist, and pulled me closer. I grabbed him around the neck, and started playing with his hair.

We started to kiss, but were rudely interrupted by the loudspeaker again," Hey, you. Yah, the blonde girl, and black haired boy. There's kids here you know."

I pulled back, my face burning, and Percy blushing furiously. _Cute. _Just then the lift started back up.

" Hey, you know you don't have to go on the slide," Percy told me.

" Nah, it's alright, we can wait together, and I will go." He smiled warm. We started to kiss again.

" Eh, eh, eh." The loudspeaker said. For heavens sakes.

**AN: I'm going to do a part two! Please tell me what you think! Review!**


	4. My Hero

Annabeth's POV

I was sitting on my bunk, in the Athena cabin, sorting through some files on my laptop, when I heard a familiar voice say," Wow, Wise girl. And I thought I was messy."

I looked around me to find scattered print outs, along with sketches for redesigning Olympus. Sheets were everywhere, on the floor, on my bed, there was even one stuck to the ceiling due to a little glue accident. I sighed, and looked up more.

Standing a bit below me, because I was on the top bunk, was Percy. His sea green eyes looked better than ever, and his black hair was wind blown, out of his face.

" Shut up, Seaweed Brain," I smiled." So, why are you here?"

" I just wanted to see if you wanted to leave camp?"

" Leave camp? Why?" I mean it wasn't super startling, there was way less monster attacks after the war had ended maybe . . . three months ago.

" Well, so we could . . . um go out?"

" Go out where?"

" Like t-to dinner, or something?" He sounded so fragile, what the heck was wrong? Was he nervous, after we had been dating for a while.

" Seaweed Brain, of course. And you don't have to be nervous to ask me out. I'm your girlfriend after all." I told him. I liked the sound of it when I had said, _I'm your girlfriend. _

_ " _Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind. Just meet me in my cabin in an hour." And without a response he walked out. What the heck was going on?

So, being myself, I snuck out the window, and followed him. He strolled in to the woods. Wait, _the woods? _

He walked past Zeus's fist, and went further. Before I knew it, we had gone further out then I had ever gone. I checked my watch, 5:26. It had only been twenty-six minutes. He wouldn't turn back soon.

I looked up, and found that he was gone. Darn it, I'd lost sight of him. Suddenly, _snap. _

I turned," Percy?" Not really minding that I was blowing my cover." Is that you?" No response came, except an ear-shattering growl.

I reached for my dagger- only to find it wasn't there. I silently cursed myself for leaving it at my cabin. No Yankees cap either. So, I did the reasonable thing. I ran, in the direction I thought Percy might have gone." Percy! Percy!"

Suddenly, I heard the bushes rustle behind me, and this huge . . . thing bounded out, and chased me as if it were a dog, and I were the cat. Ok, dogs normally didn't chase if you didn't run.

I leaped behind a bush, and studied the creature as it sniffed around. It was a musty grayish brown, with large red ears that stuck straight up. It had a green tail, that had spikes on it, that I guessed must be poisonous. There were large, blue fangs, and I mentally thought _ew, _from the drool dripping from its snout. I didn't recognize it at all. So I had no way to kill it, and no weapon. And here it was, sniffing around, sure to find me soon.

I eagerly looked around, trying to think up a plan. The tree! I could climb the tree, I mean sure it could probably reach me, but I had a less chance of getting spotted, and maybe I could reach the next tree, and make it back to camp tree by tree. Or, I could wait for the creature to go away, and then run for it, hoping I got back in time for my appointment with Percy. Percy, who was somewhere in the mystical woods right now, doing some . . . well, whatever he was doing.

I watched the creature turn its head in my direction, to my horror, and quickly bounded up the tree, making too much noise.

It pulled me down by the back of my shirt, and ripped it with claw marks, that had grazed my back. I survived through the entire war, everything, and here I was about to be killed in the woods, and never found again. People would always wonder what had happened to me. And how would Percy feel? " I'm sorry Percy." I said a loud whisper.

The creature towered over me, and some of it's drool dripped onto my shoulder.

It opened it's mouth, and I realized it's throat would be the last thing I would ever see, when suddenly, it screamed in agony, falling over on to the ground. I turned my head to see a sword in its stomach.

It raced, screaming out, Right. Towards. Me. I braced myself once more. When suddenly everything went black, as I felt warm arms wrap around me.

I awoke to voices," . . . she be ok?" Sounded a very familiar tone, I couldn't quit place." Not . . sure . . fine, maybe?"

I opened my eyes, and had to adjust to the light. I then had to almost cross my eyes, realizing something was right in front of my face.

It was two large, deep green eyes." Percy?" I asked weakly.

" Thank the Gods, your ok, Annabeth!" He hugged me, and suddenly I felt a deep pain in my right upper leg, as he applied pressure to it.

" Percy! Let go!" I yelled to harshly.

" Oh. I'm- sorry Annabeth, I didn't mean," his eyes were so full of guilt, even though he hadn't even really done anything wrong. He was just too loyal

" I'm sorry Percy, it's fine, it's just, it hurts." I looked down t o see my leg partially cut open, and my vision blurred at my own blood, and nausea over took me, when I realized how serious things were. But, I would be fine again soon, I knew that." What happened?"

" Well," Percy said," I was in the uh . . woods, when I heard you call out my name." He eyed me suspiciously," Anyway, when I saw you, you were climbing up a tree, and then it scratched your back, whatever that thing was. And it opened it's mouth, and I stabbed it. When it wailed out, it started to run straight towards you, but I stabbed it again. But, I realized it had run over your leg, and scratched down it. When I tried to talk to you, you passed out, so I carried you here."

" Thanks Percy," I told him. Suddenly, I remembered something," what time is it?"

" It's uh, 6:30," he said," why?"

" Well, it seems to me like I had some plans," I told him.

" You- oh wait. No, Annabeth, your too weak it's fine, we can go when you get better."

" Really Percy, well just bandage it up, I'll be fine, as long as there's no pressure on it."

" Are- Are you sure, Wise Girl?"

" I'm sure, and relax, everything's going to be fine." Luckily he did, and then pulled out a beautiful necklace, it was a silver locket. On one side was an owl, the other a trident. I opened it up, to find a picture of us kissing. Our first kiss, when our friends had thrown us in to the lake. We were sitting on the bench, the sunset, and beach past us, in deep kiss.

" Oh, Percy, I love it!" I pulled him in to a hug, and I noticed he was careful not to touch y wounded area." Just, how did you get the picture?"

He smiled," well, apparently Travis and Connor had taken film of the entire conversation, and pictures." I laughed. They were such pranksters, but I guess those things can be good sometimes as well. Like now, with this picture.

" Of course!" There was a silence after that, and he started to leave.

" See you at seven" Percy said, and walked out. This time he didn't look the least bit nervous.

**AN: What did you think? Let me know**


End file.
